mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
"No, you're doing it my way." '' ''"Come on, it's just a small thing. Don't be a baby." "S-Stop... R...Run, I'm..." '' History What has this being told of her history? Little to nothing. The only thing she's really said is quite simple: "The past is only good for one thing: History. and it should stay that way." Personality A headstrong, stubborn Salamander, Lily is what one would define as unwilling to anything except her own terms. She prefers everything her way, and wants it her way. It's very hard to persuade her to go your own way and she tries very hard to get her own way. There are some times when she isn't like that, and that is when she isn't serious. Lily is serious quite a bit and shows a rather unfeeling expression. Yet, behind that, is a clingy caring woman who just likes to have some fun and duel every now and then. She won't simply submit like most Salamander upon losing a duel or simply having such an intense fight. Rather, she instantly seeks to improve herself and duel the winner again, or in the case it's a draw, she'll do the same and seek to win. When she isn't serious, you'll find her cracking jokes often and looking to have a fun time. She's generous and prefers to talk often, telling stories about herself and times she was in close calls. Lily utterly despises the Order and everything involving them, not afraid to hurt or borderline kill any Order soldiers she comes upon. People will often find her as a nomad. While she hates wandering, she does it to further herself. Otherwise, she'll just sit around a town and indulge in what it offers. Appearence Lily supports a double braided hair style, each braid going down to her breasts but resting next to them rather than on them. Her hair is red just like her eyes, giving no sign of age. She has piercing red eyes with has a slight shade of black to it. She isn't particularly tall and isn't too skinny but not fat or chubby either, she just looks like an average Salamander save for her rather large 'features' which she has complained about on more than one occasion getting in her way. This, combined with the fact she has to wear only a certain amount of clothing so it doesn't inhibit her skills gives anyone watching a good look at her body. At most for casual wear, shes wearing a large sweater going down to her thighs and panties under it. In combat, shes always wearing scale coated leather armor and pants complete with sandals for freedom of movement. There is however, one other appearance she can have when she isn't calm. ''Curse of the Sworn Lily's past is shrouded in history, but one truly scary marker for what she has come into contact with can be seen when she is enraged. When Lily becomes enraged, she changes into an entirely new form, akin to a dragon. More scales start to crop all over her body, her claws jagged and sharpen, her teeth become like razors and her eyes turn to slits and become blood red. Her horns grow and she becomes more powerful than before. In this state, the only way to sate herself is to spill the blood of the perpetrator who enraged her. Being in such a state always consequences... Although Lily claims that isn't herself when she becomes this form and truly has no control, one can wonder if she becomes a trapped soul, forced to watch everything she does. ''Leave no shreds - ''Anything Lily would be wearing when she becomes enraged and changes will be torn and destroyed, unsalvageable by nearly any means known. In addition, anything that gets trapped under her scales will be doomed to be crushed and flattened to a size that couldn't normally be reached due to pressure. ''Bloodlust - ''In her enraged state, there is no cognitive thinking and there is no rational thought. As a result, she is immune to any mind attacks and is impossible to control via manipulation of someone else's will. ''Supreme resistance, no control - ''In this state, she becomes extremely powerful, but at the same time she loses what one could call her battle grace. Due to this circumstance, fighting her becomes a game of anticipation and timing as she becomes predictable and easy to understand her movements. ''Exhaustion - ''She simply can't maintain this form long, no matter how angry or how much energy she has. When she finally loses her energy, she will collapse and revert to her true form, except completely naked and unconscious. Her body is oddly hot during this and handling her is rather dangerous at the time. Abilities 'Natural battle talent '- Lily, natively a Salamander, grew up with combat and learned the ropes of many sword fighting. As a result, she is proficient with almost any type of weapon that she can acquire. She does however, prefer her bastard sword and her least favorite weapon is a knife. 'Magical resistance and physical resistance '- Magical by nature and durable by nature, Lily shows a resistance to all forms of magic and physical damage. She is easily able to shrug off nearly all forms of fire due to her natural ability to manipulate fire thanks to her species origins, this also benefits her with her scales allowing herself to take physical attacks with relative ease. ''Get it done' attitude '- Lily's stubborn way to have her way often gives her a determined attitude, meaning it's hard to stop her from doing things a different way or stopping her in general. As a result, it can be difficult to reason with her, especially when she's irrational. Category:Characters